


We're not so close any more

by gritsinmisery



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Limericks, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-01
Updated: 2010-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May auld acquaintance be forgot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're not so close any more

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Moon" prompt at ljlimericks.

You remember my old girlfriend Claire?  
In the sunlight most found her quite fair.  
With the full moon she changed --  
Became somewhat deranged  
And she sprouted a great deal more hair.


End file.
